Because we're family
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Based off an anon prompt on Tumblr: Charlie is accidentally killed by Rebels. Miles responses accordingly


Miles felt his throat close up. That couldn't be Charlie lying there. Not his brave little niece who had fought so hard for family. She had journeyed across states so she could find her brother, only to get caught up in a war she had nothing to do with. So it couldn't be her that died in that explosion. "Uncle Miles?" a soft voice called. Miles turned to see Danny there. "Is that Charlie?"

"No," Miles denied. "Of course it's not Charlie. She…she got away. Like she was supposed to. That was the plan. It's just someone that looks like Charlie is all."

Nora was talking quietly with one of the Rebels who had been in charge of the stupid plan to blow the bridge in hopes of cutting off Militia supplies. She kept looking back at Miles and Danny which was not helping Miles' ability to breathe. Finally she walked over to them. "I'm sorry," she began.

Miles cut her off. "Damn it, Nora. Tell me that's not Charlie lying there."

"She…she got caught," Nora explained. "There was no time to get her out."

"So they just what? Left her to DIE?!"

"Miles, I'm sorry. Okay? I really am. But the bridge was going to blow. Charlie knew the risks when she joined up."

"The hell she did," Miles spat. "You never told her about risks. You promised her a new country where she could take care of Danny. IF she hadn't listened to you she'd be alive right now!"

Nora wanted to respond but Danny started wheezing badly. "Charlie…" he panted. "Charlie can't be…." Danny felt to his knees and Miles was by his side in an instant.

"Danny, look at me!" Miles ordered. "Where's your inhaler?" Danny made a vague motion with his hand. "Damn, Danny where the hell is your inhaler?!"

"B…b….bag," Danny spat out.

"I'll get it," Nora said. She darted off while Miles tried to calm down the distraught teenager. Miles swiped the inhaler from her as soon as she was back. Nora tried not to be hurt. Danny and Miles were grieving.

"Easy, Danny," Miles murmured. "Just breathe for me."

It took a little time but Danny finally got his breathing under control. "Is she really dead?" he whispered.

"Looks like," Miles agreed. He glared at Nora one last time before leading Danny away.

The burial was short. They didn't have time to stay in one place even for grieving. Both Miles and Danny hung to the back of the group as they left the site. Nora assumed they were still trying to process the fact that Charlie was gone. She hoped they could come to her when they were ready. Nora had liked Charlie too and she was just as hurt.

They bedded down in the forest that night. Miles arranged to be on watch, claiming that he didn't want to sleep anyway. Nora wanted to argue but he had a right to stay up if he wanted to. Miles waited until he was certain everyone was asleep before waking Danny. "You ready?"

Danny nodded. "Let's go."

Bass knew he should have been in bed. It was late and he had a Republic to run. "You've got shit security," a voice slurred.

Bass whipped around to see Miles standing just barely in the light from the open window. "Maybe I was expecting you," he countered.

"Not with that expression," Miles gestured. Bass looked pointedly at the expensive brandy in the glass Miles was holding. Miles looked down. "Sorry," he shrugged. "I got thirsty."

"Miles…what happened?"

Miles licked his lips as he looked away. "They…they killed her, Bass. They killed Charlie."

"The Rebels?"

"She was supposed to get out before the bridge blew but something happened." Miles swallowed as he looked back at Bass. His grip on the glass tightened. "The debris…it fell on her and shattered her spine."

"So you were responsible for that explosion," Bass said stiffly. "And you're here to…what? Gloat? Because if you think a sob story about your niece is going to get me to back off, you're dead wrong."

Miles' grip finally shattered the glass. "Screw this," he decided. "I'll take Danny to the Wastelands."

He started to move but Bass quickly crowded him. "No, please, Miles, don't go," Bass said. "Please, I'm sorry. I…I don't know what you want me to say. I don't' know why you're here."

"Need a job," Miles shrugged. "And I can't work with people who don't care who they kill."

"You'll come back?" Bass didn't even try to hide the hope in his voice. "You'll really come back to the Militia? The Republic?" Bass tried to make his brain work through this logically. "This isn't some kind of trick?"

Miles glared at him. "Bass, I am about five seconds from walking out that door and disappearing on the other side of the country."

"I'm sorry," Bass said quickly. "I'm sorry, I swear. I just…Look; you can start back as general tomorrow if you want."

Miles swallowed hard. "Bass…if I come back…Bass, there have to be _rules_. Understand? We tried this 'make it up as we go along' shit and it sucked. So there'll be rules this time."

"Anything you want," Bass agreed.

"And…you have to help me take care of Danny."

"Danny?" Bass finally realized that Charlie's brother had been in the room for the entire conversation. He was deeper in the shadows, looking like he wanted to bolt at any minute. Bass was strongly reminded of a terrified rabbit. He also understood why Miles' eyes were wet but not a single tear had fallen. The older warrior would never allow himself to cry while he was looking after his nephew. "Hello, Danny," he said softly.

"Hello," Danny mumbled.

"Danny can have his own room," Bass agreed. "Hell, his own house if he wants it. And no pressure to join the militia, either."

"Strausser gets within five feet of the kid and we are gone," Miles warned.

"Done," Bass nodded. "I'll see to it that the entire Militia leaves him alone." Miles gave a sharp nod. Bass turned to Danny. "Are you tired, Danny?"

"A little," the teen replied.

"There's a bed just down the hall if you'd like to rest."

Danny looked at his uncle. "It's okay," Miles promised. "You'll be safe there."

"Alright," Danny agreed quietly.

"Captain Baker!" Bass called, striding away from them. Jeremy appeared at the door. "Please take Danny here to the spare bedroom down the hall. See to that he's not disturbed."

"Of course," Jeremy nodded.

Miles began to waver on his feet as Danny was led away. Bass didn't' even think as he wrapped his brother in a hug. Miles sank to his knees, sobbing out the pain of losing a niece he barely knew. "She was so damn young," he said. "She shouldn't' have been out there."

Bass knew the pain of losing family. He knew that even all the alcohol in the world could make that pain end. Miles was going to be in a very dark place for a very long time. But Bass would be right by his side every step of the way. He didn't know what to say as Miles sobbed so he settled for just holding on until Miles finally cried himself out. Then he called for Jeremy once more to put Miles to bed.

Bass took one final look at his friend as he went to close the door. "Welcome back to the fold, General Matheson," he said softly.

* * *

**A/N: **Not gonna lie, I was this close to making it like Bass had arranged all this. But then I figured he wouldn't be that evil.


End file.
